Summer Break Disaster
by saajawea
Summary: What happens when summer break is ruined for the gang? When all happiness is turned to anguish and anger? J&A later in the story.
1. The Nightmare

**Well, here's my story. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I totally do not own Yugioh GX. So please don't ask.**

* * *

A fearful scream pierced the night over Duel Academy. Hundreds of feet stomped on the grounds as they led their bodies to the source of the scream, Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm.

A small red dot ran across the island ahead of the other tiny dots of blue, yellow, and red. Jaden Yuki was the first to arrive at the dorm.

_"_Alexis! Alexis! Are you okay?" Jaden called out in question. Continuing up the stairs he finally arrived in the already crowded room of Alexis Rhodes.

"Lex? Are you alright?" asked Mindy trying to comfort her from her fear. Jaden noticed that Alexis was panting hard and her eyes were wide open, never closing.

She just stared at him not saying a word.

"Jaden, get out I don't want to see you!" Alexis screamed throwing a pillow at the boy.

"Okay...if that's what you want," Jaden said leaving the room.

_At least not until I get over this nightmare._ Alexis thought before going back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning everything seemed like nothing ever happened the night before. Everyone was wide awake talking about other things and Alexis was as cheery and just her regular old self. Although, Jaden wasn't, he seemed a little bothered at what happened last night and wanted to know the true story.

"Hey! Lex!" Jaden called out on the courtyard.

"Yeah?" Alexis replied. Jaden caught up to her before saying,

"I want to know this and I want the truth. What happened last night?"

Alexis' face went blank and she stopped showing her cheery smile.

"If you really want to know," she sighed. She sat down on a rock and told the whole story.

"You know how you saved the world twice already?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, I think everyone knows that," Jaden replied.

"Well I had a dream of you saving everyone again. I was walking in this cave when suddenly a loud explosion rocked the cave. There you were dueling this shadowed stranger.

"Do you know who he was?"

"No, but he said something that surprised both you and I. He said that he was you."

"Creepy. But, go on"

"Okay, you were in the duel (Jaden: 1000 Stranger: 3000 and you were losing. It neared the end of the duel and the stranger said, 'Fool, do you not realize this is the end? Now go! Evil-Hero (A/N: This is a big hint) Inferno Wing, attack Jaden directly and finish this duel once and for all!' But I never saw the end. A darkness shadowed upon me and I felt like I was being choked by its clutches. It's not really a nightmare but it was pretty close to one."

Jaden just stared thinking deeply on what Alexis said.

"Evil Heroes? I've heard of Destiny Heroes and Elemental Heroes, but Evil ones?" Jaden finally said, "Don't worry Lex, it's only a dream, we've got nothing to worry about. Besides, you should start thinking about our summer vacation in Korano City. Everyone's going to be there with us, so think about the fun."

"You know Jaden? You're right. I should just not worry so much about a stupid dream," Alexis said but with a slight worry in her voice.

"Okay, well I'll see ya" Jaden said waving goodbye.

_But still the thought of it frightens me. _Alexis thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just before anyone knew it, summer break finally came. Planes came in and out to bring students to Domino City. Everyone pretty much forgot what happened back a few weeks earlier, even Alexis. The airport came into view as the van, carrying the gang, headed towards the glass like airport.

The gang's luggage were checked in and they all sat down near the gate to wait.

"I can't believe school's over and were on vacation!" Syrus yelled enthusiastically.

"Yeah Sy, you said that like a million times already," Mindy said with annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry, I can't wait! Did you know that Korano City is well known for its technological advances. Its too bad they don't share it with the rest of the world"

"You said that a million times also..." Chazz exclaimed before getting interrupted by the announcement.

_"Flight 34 to Korano City is ready to depart in 10 minutes."_

_"Hey, we better get going," Jaden told everyone. _

_They all picked up their bags and headed towards the gate wher they later got seated in the first class cabin (payment thanks to Chazz). _

"Let's hope we don't crash on the way..." Bastion joked.

"Bastion that's not funny!" Jaden and Alexis interrupted in unison.

"Well sorry...lovebirds" he coughed.

"We are not lovebirds!" the two yelled out over the announcement of the pilot.

"You two be quiet." warned a flight attendant. Bastion snickered under his breath. Jaden and Alexis just glared at him. At least the rest of the flight wasn't as bad. They all enjoyed the movie and lunch was great, except the sour tasting applesauce, but everything was alright. As fast as they left the view of Domino, Korano came into view.

* * *

**Well...that's the first chapter. Sorry if it's too short. **

**I may start on the next chapter soon. **

**R&R please!**


	2. Vacation Starts!

_Passengers please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. We are approaching the Korano International Airport, _said the Captain over the intercom. The familiar beep came up and hundreds of clicks were heard.

"Oh my…" someone said. Everyone started trying to find out what he meant. Syrus opened the window and gave the same look.

"Guys, check this out!" he called out to the gang. What he was pointing at was something to see. It looked like it was still day down there in the city. A white ray of light flashed from the center of the city giving a sun-like light to the entire city.

"Oh yes." Bastion started out. "The 'Lighthouse', as they call it, gives light twenty-four hours a day. This was built about seven years ago when they discovered this technology. It says it all in the Korano Tourist Guide."

"Hey Bastion, does your little book tell about if it's illegal to kill someone for giving historical lectures on a vacation!" yelled Alexis giving a murderous glare at him. Everyone laughed at Bastion. He had never gotten that reply for his educational lectures.

_Or has he? _They all thought before shrugging it off. It wasn't as important as what they were going to do for the next two months.

_Flight 29 boarding now. _

_Flight 27 leaving for Los Angeles. _

_Flight 12 departing now. _

Hundreds of voices blocked out all sound in one of the busiest airports in California (**A/N: I forgot to tell you where the airport was :) sorry!) **

As all the passengers left the gate a man in a red business suit met them.

"Excuse me kids are you the ones heading to the West Coast Hotel (**A/N: I couldn't think of a name) **

"Yes we are. Who may...ow!" Bastion was interrupted by a punch in his stomach.

"Don't talk!" Alexis yelled giving an even more murderous glare before turning into the normal Alexis. "We are the ones you're looking for. Are you picking us up?"

"Yes ma'am, let me lead you to the buses."

"Hold on, how far is it to the entrance?" Chazz asked.

"It's just a short five miles." the guide assured them.

"What! Your kidding, right?" Jaden said in dismay.

"Actually no I'm not. We'll arrive there in about 30 minutes," he hurried along floor in a very fast pace.

"Let's go," Alexis hurried.

"Whoa!" they all slipped on the floor. Those around them stared trying to hide a snicker behind their lips. The floors were moving!

"Very cool" Jasmine said. They finally got used to it and hurried on the same pace as the guide.

"Wait!" yelled Mindy. "Aren't we getting our baggage? It has all my stuff in it! My clothes, my makeup, everything I need!" Everyone sighed. Every single time Mindy comes along on a group vacation she complains about her things. It's just going to get worse now that they don't have their things with them.

"Oh, I almost forgot," the guide took out of his pocket nine small devices and placed them in each of their hands. "Jaden let me borrow yours."

"Sure thing," he replied.

"All right, here is an X3T44 Portable Storage Device. It'll turn anything into data and store in here. All your baggage is kept in here. Do not worry nothing will happen to them. All you have to do is press this red button and all your baggage will appear in front of you. To put your things back place the gadget down and it will scan anything you put in front of you to be placed right back in." He demonstrated with Jaden's and finally finished.

"Wow, you people sure have some great things around here," Tyranno commented.

"Oh young man, this is only the beginning of what's in store for you. Anyways let's get going. We have about 20 minutes left. So please hurry." He hurried in an even faster pace while the gang stood their observing the storage device.

This may be the beginning of their vacation at Korano Ciy, but it's also the beginning of a stirring evil about to launch it's attack against the world.


End file.
